


Add That To Your List

by nicoleaf



Series: International Fanworks Day 2015 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, One OTP as another OTP, Wordcount: 100, doctor who - Freeform, not the kinky kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides it high time Steve learned about cosplaying.</p><p>For International Fanworks Day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add That To Your List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FirestonePiper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirestonePiper/gifts).



Steve huffed, crossing his arms against his chest. Tony had given him a package after breakfast, insisting that they participate in something called a “cosplay.”

Steve had reluctantly accepted the package, only to find that it contained women's clothing, more specifically, a long bright pink skirt, a blue jacket, and a headband. He reluctantly put it on, only to see where Tony was going with the idea.

He cautiously stepped out of his room and walked into the living room, Tony was dressed in a long coat and suit, he smirked cockily.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t watched Doctor Who!”


End file.
